Electronic devices, such as notebooks (NB), tablet computers, and smart phones, have been widely used in daily life along with the development of technologies. Types and functions of the electronic devices are increasingly diversified, and the electronic devices are more popular due to convenience and practicality thereof and can be used for different purposes.